The present invention relates to a method for accelerating growth of a plant or, in particular, accelerating growth of a plant by the application of a specific organosilicon compound thereto.
As is known, there is a great demand for a growth controlling or accelerating agent for plants in agriculture and forestry and conventionally used growth accelerating agents include auxins such as indoleacetic acid and naphthylacetic acid, gibberellins, triacontanols and the like. These growth accelerating agents for plants are indeed not ineffective but have their respective disadvantages such as insufficient effectiveness for growth acceleration, applicability to limited species of plants or to limited purposes, expensiveness to prohibit the use thereof in the practical application and in other respects.
Accordingly, it has been eagerly desired to develop an improved method for accelerating growth of plants by use of a growth accelerating agent free from the above mentioned disadvantages in the prior art growth accelerating agents for plants.